Donde escondes tus secretos
by Kathya Paintbrush
Summary: Kathya hace una descripción de la pieza de Steve buscado algo y termina encontrado otra cosa. Escrito para Tiger Obssession


**Donde escondes tus secretos**

"Es que no me lo creo, simplemente no puedo creerlo" se quejo Kathya por enésima vez.

"amor si dejas de quejarte puede que lo encontremos antes" respondió pacientemente Steve, él lo sabía tendría que pagar con sangre su descuido.

"cómo pudiste perderlo" dijo mientras revolvía el armario de su tigre

"no lo sé, creí que lo tenía" se quejo

"Piensa Kathya piensa" dijo mientras miraba el armario que cubría toda la pared que daba al frente de la cama de Steve, era color tierra cubierto por un gran poster de dos tigres, que ella le había regalado después de observar que la habitación carecía por completo de decoración, en la otra puerta (de corredera) tenía una gran foto de ambos donde no se podía decir cuál de los dos estaba más feliz pues sus ojos mostraban solo felicidad, dentro a un lado del armario estaba cuidadosamente guardada la ropa de Steve (o había estado pues ella ya la había arrojado toda buscando el pasaporte de su tigre) al medio estaban los trajes y el uniforme y al otro lado que daba justo a la puerta de entrada unas repisas para guardar sus cuadernos apuntes recortes y si la mayoría eran suyos, ella nunca pudo decir cuál de los dos tenía el ego más grande pero ella creía que Steve y eso era una de las causas de por qué ella lo amaba.

La puerta estaba cubierta con un gran mural de su familia hecho por sus hermanitos donde destacaban las fotos de papá y mamá, cada vez que ella miraba esas fotos deseaba conservar el amor que se tenían y poder llegar a ser tan felices como los padres de su novio.

Después estaba el escritorio cubierto de trofeos, ese escritorio servía para cualquier cosa menos para estudiar, muchas veces la Mamá de Steve insistió en trasladar los trofeos a la sala de estar pero Steve se negaba porque según él no le gustaba presumir, solo ella sabía que era porque había descubierto a sus hermanos diciendo que ellos jamás llegarían a la altura de su hermano mayor porque no eran lo suficientemente buenos y Steve no quería acrecentar ese sentimiento presumiendo sus trofeos y de mas esta decir que empezó a motivar mucho mas a sus pequeño para que lograran sus sueños y a decirles lo grandioso que eran, la Kata no pudo más que sonreír al recordar ese momento mientras acariciaba el trofeo del goleador del campeonato.

En la esquina tenía un esquinero lleno de fotos de ellos un par de peluches de tigre que ella le había regalado y en el centro una foto con su padre donde Sean sostenía alto a su hijo, cuando Steve le había contado la historia de esa foto ella no había podido contener las lagrimas al expresar tanto amor a través del relato ella sabia cuanto Steve amaba y extrañaba a su padre.

Al otro lado estaba el velador y ella sabía que ese era el lugar que su tigre jamás dejaría que alguien viera pues estaban todas las cartas que se habían escrito y el diario de vida que le escribía a su padre contándole todos los detalles de su vida, él jamás podría desprenderse de su padre y aunque para muchos fuera tonto era la única forma que encontró de nunca perder contacto con su amado padre, también tenía las cartas que su madre le enviaba mientras habían tenido que estar separados y si muchas estaban cubiertas de lagrimas pues en esas noches de soledad las leía una y otra vez hasta quedarse dormido y muchas veces derramo alguna lagrima por su lejanía.

Y por último la cama que por lo general siempre estaba ordenada hoy estaba hasta con las sabanas fuera y todo revuelto.

"amor por qué no revisas en la pieza de tu mamá o hermanos"

"no creo que este allí"

"revisa mientras termino de buscar aquí"

Después de que Steve salió el único lugar que le quedaba por buscar era debajo del colchón después de reírse de esa idea decidió que mejor buscaría en una de esas. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando encontró una cajita su curiosidad puedo mas y dentro había una sortija de compromiso, ella no lo podía creer y siguió buscando y encontró una nota que decía _'tú eres mi vida y no sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado, hoy por fin he encontrado el valor para entregártelo, quiero que vengas conmigo a Italia, o donde tú quieras te seguiré hasta el infinito, porque te amo, porque eres mi vida solo quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo' _ella no podía creer que su tigre tuviera eso para ella, ellos habían hablado de su próximo fichaje a Italia y el siempre le había dicho que sin ella no iba y ella por supuesto siempre le respondía que ella iría al fin del mundo con él, decidió no decir nada y dejarlo a él tomar la iniciativa, ella no quería forzarlo, ella sabía que no necesitaba forzarlo.

"no lo encuentro" se quejo cuando sintió llegar a Steve a la habitación.

"ya lo encontré mi mamá lo tenía" dijo avergonzado

"te dije que le preguntaras"

"lo sé, es que soy un cabezota" río.

"vamos" dijo Kathya mirando por última vez la cama de reposaba en la pared azul cubierta por los poster de cuando ganaron el campeonato.

"dame un segundo, ya te alcanzo" dijo besándola mientras ella salía de la pieza, ella sintió cuando Steve saco lo que estaba escondido bajo la cama.


End file.
